His Frozen Heart
by PunyBuny
Summary: This is a story requested by some friends. It's a Gray x reader story. Grays heart has been broken time and time again but then a new girl shows up to Fairy Tail Academy and his heart may just thaw.
1. Chapter 1

Gray POV

Today is the first day as a sophomore of Fairy Tail academy. I don't want to go to school today, I don't want to see her, ever since she shattered my heart. We dated for 1.5 years and she cheated on me with my brother Lyon. She's not the only one people i've dated before have cheated on me. I promised to keep a cold heart and not fall in love again. However, everyone knows no matter how hard you try to stay away the love bug will always come back and bite you. I groan as I hear my roommate Natsu roll out of bed for school. I close my eyes and pretend to still be asleep. "Gray get up time for school. Don't you wanna see your friends?" "Go away flame-breath! I don't want to go to school today." I hear shuffling around and he then replies "Didn't you hear? We're getting a new student in OUR class today! Don't You want to know who it is?" Ok maybe I did that was a perk, usually the teacher assigned me to help the new students with homework and things like leading them around campus. "Ok fine gimmie 5 min to get ready." I get out of bed, take a bath, and then put on cloths. I grab my backpack and head out the door Natsu following behind and locking the door behind him. When we arrived to class we strolled in a sat down. After about 5 min a _ haired girl ran into the classroom. She was wearing a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and purple high tops. Wow, the new girl is pretty cute.

_ POV

You woke up this morning more energetic then you've ever felt before. Today you are starting Fairy Tail academy. "_ hurry up and come down for breakfast!" You grab a purple tank top and black skinny jeans put them on and pull on your favorite purple high tops. You comb through your hair and when you're done you grab your black and white backpack and head down stairs to your table and sit down. Your father looks at you and asks" You ready for your first day of school?" You smile and nod because you were stuffing your face with food so you could head to school. Soon you finish and grab your bag and car keys and yell bye to your parents. When you walk out you unlock the door to your pink Lamborghini. You put your bag next to you and head to school.

Finally after a 10 min drive you are at your destination. You park your car in a space and get out locking your car. You walk into the school and up to the office to grab your schedule. When you enter the secretary gives you your schedule and a map. You walk out and look at the map then the schedule. You ask a nearby student for directions and then the bell rang for class, as you skid to a stop in your homeroom class. The teacher then asks you to introduced yourself. " Hi Minna! My name is _. Nice to meet you" You smirk and sit next to a raven haired boy. Girls and boys are all looking at you with glares, heats in their eyes, or a sparkle of admiration. You turn to the boy and hi. He introduces himself "Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you" You shake his hand and then the boring lesson starts.

Gray POV

When homeroom was finally over I compared my schedule with _. Apparently we have the same schedule the entire day. Oh well she is going to follow me around. In homeroom I heard one of the girls say, "She has the same cocky smirk just like Gray." I think about it a bit and realize she does. I look at her and ask "Hey _, you wanna hang out after school?" We stopped walking and she replied "Like a date?" "If you want it to be." I add a smirk at the end. She looks at me straight in the eyes and asks "Are you asking me the new girl who you've known for about 1.5 hrs, to be your girlfriend?" I look at her. "Maybe I am depends on your answer. "Sure I'd love to be your girlfriend." I put my arm around her shoulder and we walk to our next class. Damn that fucking Pyro is in this class, of course he's in homeroom but he was in the office during that period. "Hey! Gray! Who's that?" He pointed at _ I smile and introduce her. "Natsu this is _. _ this is Natsu" He stuck his hand out and _ firmly shook his hand.

I hear 3 girls conversation from behind us. "It look like Gray and the New girl hit it off right away." "Yeah, I agree. They make a cute couple." "Just think _ might just be the girl that right for him. Their style sense is similar and they are both bad ass looking. They're perfect." Their squeals got louder . I look at _ and laughed with her. We sat next to each other and when the teacher walked in the lesson started immediately. After 2 more grueling classes we finally had lunch. I put my arm around her and we walked into the cafeteria to sit at our table. When we sat down the table was empty and people kept coming up asking to sit but, The seats were for my friends. Finally, my friends showed up and sat down we did quick introductions.

Normal POV

"Hey guys, this is _ we just started dating." Gray said to all his friends. They started introducing themselves. "Hi! I Mirajane but, you can call me Mira! This is my boyfriend Laxus. We're both 17 and juniors." _ nods and smiles at them. "My name is Levy... This is my boyfriends Gajeel. We're both sophomores and 16." _ nods again. "You already know me and Natsu from class. But just in-case, Natsu and I are dating, we're 16 and same year as you." Lisanna said. "Jellal and my girlfriend Erza. Juniors, 17 years old. Pleasure to meet you." _ nods and smiles at the couple. "Cana, I love beer and alcohol, same year as you and same age, currently single." She takes a long sip of her drink and we move on. "I'm Wendy and this if my boyfriends Romeo, we're freshman and we're 14." _ Smiles at the 2. Finally there are 2 more. "Juvia's name is Juvia. Juvia is in _-sans grade. Juvia is the same age as you. This is Juvia's boyfriend Lyon-sama, he is the same as Juvia." _ raises an eyebrow as she feels Gray stiffen next to her and nods confused as to why a sophomore talks in the 3rd person. After everyone was fully introduced we all ate our lunch's and talked about nothings. _ and Gray were whispering to each other and they got up and bid their friends good bye and walked away. They had PE next with Leo and Capricorn. Their friends in the class were The Juniors and Natsu and Lisanna.

_ POV

We walked to the gym to talk to Leo the sophomore coach to get my uniform. When we walked in we went over to the bench where the 2 teachers were sitting and I talked to the teacher. "Excuse me? I'm new here and I need my uniform for PE." They see my boyfriend and they share a glance. "Capricorn can help you with that I need to talk to Gray." Leo said. I nod and follow Capricorn. "Whats your name?" he asked me. "_" He nods. "Well _ what size are you?" "medium" you reply. He moves boxes and pulls things out. "Here is your PE shirt and shorts, and if we go outside sweat pants and a sweater. Those of course are optional to wear." You nod and take the cloths. He then leads you to the girls locker room and assigns you a locker bin. You thank him and put everything away looking around the room. you look into the mirror and pull your hair into a ponytail and smile, you look at your double pierced ears. You think back to the time when you convinced your parents to let you get that 2nd piercing. You smile and lift your shirt past your bellybutton to see the stud in your bellybutton. You remember it was a week ago when you got it. You got your aunt to take you and sign the paper for you, and you especially remember the pain of it and being grounded for it until yesterday. You put your shirt down and walk out of the locker room. You see Gray and smile at him and you guys go to a near by garden to wait until the next period.

Gray POV (Leo talking to him)

I look at Leo questionably as he waits for _ and Capricorn to disappear. "Do you really think she is the one who won't break your heart." Leo is only 5 years older than us and an old friend. I look at him and respond. "I believe that she is the one who can thaw my frozen heart. She different from the others I can tell. Her smirk, the look in her eyes, everything she is I can tell that _ is the one." Leo nods and looks at me and says "If something ever happens I want to be the first to hear about it." I nod and then _ comes out of the locker room. And we walk to a garden to wait until next period.

**Thanks For reading Minna! I'm going to add another chapter possibly tomorrow. Don't forget to R&amp;R and tell me ideas how this story should go and ideas for other stories. Signing off**

**Buny-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey minna! No excuse this time. I'm just kinda lazy. There are 7 days left in school, so there's that. So not only did I become valedictorian, but I got a new laptop, so now I can write my stories faster, because my old one is like 100,000,000 years old. Sorry Guys... Enjoy this chapter.**

_Previously_

_Gray POV (Leo talking to him)_

_I look at Leo questionably as he waits for _ and Capricorn to disappear. "Do you really think she is the one who won't break your heart." Leo is only 5 years older than us and an old friend. I look at him and respond. "I believe that she is the one who can thaw my frozen heart. She different from the others I can tell. Her smirk, the look in her eyes, everything she is I can tell that _ is the one." Leo nods and looks at me and says "If something ever happens I want to be the first to hear about it." I nod and then _ comes out of the locker room. And we walk to a garden to wait until next period._

Now

Gray POV

The bell rang so _ and I walked over to the gym. The walk was very peaceful and when we reached the gym we walked in. "Good afternoon students! My name is Leo and this is Capricorn. I'm the teacher for sophomores and Capricorn is the teacher for juniors." Is there anyone other that Miss _ new?" I looked around and saw 3 boys walk up. "Alright if you will come with me we'll get you all set up." Capricorn then dismissed us to go get changed and then come back out. We split up and Laxus, Jellal, Natsu and I walked over to the boys locker room. I look back and see the girls walking to their locker room. I smile seeing as she made friends with the girls.

Erza POV

We were dismissed to the locker room and when we walked in I noticed that they put _ locker next to mine a Mira's lockers. Lisanna was on the other side of Mira. We go in and we all open our lockers at the same time. We laugh and we all take out whatever we grabbed first which was shorts for me and _ shirts for the other two. We change into it and grab the opposite article of clothing. When _ takes off her purple tank we all notice that she has a belly button piercing. "Sugoi! That's so cool! You have a belly button piercing!" Says Lisanna. She blushed and said "yeah, i got it last week." We all pull on the rest of our cloths. We tie on our running shoes and head out of the locker room.

_ POV

We walked out and you had blush on your face still. We walk over to the boys and Mira said "Did you know _ has a belly button piercing? It's so cool!" "Really?! That's so cool! What's it look like?" You shyly lift up your shirt up to your belly button so they can see it. They all see the little diamond stud on your belly button. You see Gray's face perk a bit a the thought of you having a belly button piercing. He smiles and says "cute" the other boys agree and you blush more if even possible. You then put your shirt back down and stand next to Gray and he instinctively wraps his arm around your shoulder. Leo and Capricorn walked out to start the activity for the day. "Alright listen up minna! Today you'll run three laps around the gym and then you have free play to do what ever. You can go ahead and start now."

Lisanna POV

I was running with _-san talking about some movie we wanted to go watch. As we are running we can see that Gray and Natsu are having a competition to see who could finish their 3 laps faster, and it turns out both are pretty equal to each other. They both finished their laps in around 7 min. As _ and I ran in we saw the rest of our (faster) friends playing basketball. Girls against boys, and it looks like the girls are getting creamed. So _ and I hoped right into the game, "Hey, I bet they'll still suck even though they have 2 more player on their team!" exclaimed Natsu. "Hey that not very nice to say about your girlfriend and her team!" I yelled back. I saw _ smile and when Mira passed her the ball, she smirked and took off for the other side of the court. She stopped at the 3 pointer line, she threw a fade away and it went right into to the basket. She smiled and we gave her high fives and hugs. The game went on like this for the rest of the game. When the game was over, we had quite the crowd around us watching us cream the boys 150-50. The bell rang for us to go and change into our regular cloths and then head to our next class.

Normal POV

So they all met up outside their locker rooms and headed their separate ways. Erza, Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, and _ headed towards their last 3 classes taking 4 in a row, after lunch. While the juniors went to their's. Finally the end bell sounded and everyone met outside under a cherry blossom tree. Every just started talking all at once, no one seemed to be lost. "_, let's exchange numbers!" Natsu exclaimed, and everyone pulled out their phones. They all added _, and sent her a text with their names, she then added them all to her contacts. Gray and _ started walking away so that Gray could walk _ home.


	3. Note

Ok so im not sure if I want to continue this story...so ill have a pole out on my page to see if I should or not.


	4. Note pt2

Okay. So I know there is no poll on my page. But thanks to EmmyHippo and Shiranai Atsune(I know its not very many) I will continue this story. However, I do need help coming up with ideas for this story, so I'd you have one review it for me.


End file.
